Love of a Rival
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are rivals at everything: eating, fighting, you name it. What about love? Is there some kind of chemistry deep down? A little one shot I did for a friend...


Kyla: Okay, I got two of my friends into shounen-ai with my first NaruSasu fic, so I figured I'd write another one, haha. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Love of a Rival  
by  
Kyla

The two are rivals—in everything. It doesn't matter what it is. If it's eating, they race. If it's fighting, they throw everything they have into it. In matters of love, well it's pretty much the same. If one is going to get any attention, it has to be gotten from the rival.

As usual, Naruto and Sasuke could be found bickering as they headed back for Konoha after a day full of training. Sakura trailed along behind them and sighed. The three were teammates and starting to become friends, but Naruto and Sasuke still acted like enemies, and the pink-haired girl had no idea as to why they were still stuck with this rivalry.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, whose sneer remained unmovable on his face. "I don't have to take this from you! See you around, Sakura," the blond waved to the girl then, begrudgingly, added to Sasuke, "bye, teme."

With that, the Uzumaki stomped off down a street, a pout on his face. People scattered around him, whispering about the nine-tailed fox and sending the whiskered boy reproachful looks. Naruto did not care. He didn't see the need to care what the villagers thought. It wasn't all that important anyway.

Sasuke humphed and waltzed off, not even bothering to toss Sakura a parting word. People also whispered as Sasuke passed, but their whispers were about how cute the Uchiha was.

Sakura gave up with a sound of frustration and headed for her own home. She had to get away from those two, because she was about at the last line of her patience.

Naruto made his way into his apartment and plopped down on the bed, staring moodily at the ceiling. Okay, maybe something the villagers had whispered had gotten to him, but it hadn't been about him. He'd overheard some giggling girls talking about how cute Sasuke was, and it had made the blond.. jealous? What? He shook his head to quickly forget that, but there was a nagging feeling in his stomach. He didn't want Sasuke to give those girls any attention. He wanted to be the only one to get the dark-haired boy's attention.

Suddenly, a very out of place thought flew through Naruto's mind. It's weird how love will work sometimes. One won't even notice anything is wrong until one is already in love. Naruto let his mind slip into thought, pondering over the image of Naruto and Sasuke kissing one another.

Unintentionally, Naruto moaned and laid his head back on his pillow. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his rival this way, but that simple kiss seemed like it would be so perfect. He wondered if Sasuke would let him just try it, let him touch the Uchiha's lips just once.

Squaring his shoulders, he decided to file that thought away until another time. He stood up and left his apartment to go see if Sasuke would mind an eating contest—on the Uchiha's wallet, of course—with him. Naruto was getting hungry, and he was craving some ramen!

Naruto strutted down the street whistling, his hands fisted in his pockets as he went. He went to Sasuke's place, only to find no one home. Sighing and still very hungry, the blond set off in search of Sasuke. Where could the dark-haired boy have gone? Surely not far from home.

"Huh?" Naruto came to a halt suddenly. There, he saw Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of a throng of giggling, babbling girls, all vying for the silent boy's attention. Naruto's fists clenched, and his jaw tightened in rage. "Teme," he growled under his breath before hurrying over and pushing girls out of his way to get face to face with Sasuke. "Teme," Naruto shouted, eyes flashing dangerously, "what do you think you're doing? I try to come and invite you to an eating contest—on your tab, of course, but that's past the point—but when I go to your place, you're not there!"

"Of course not, Idiot," Sasuke snapped, "I do have a life, you know. Just because you prefer to sit holed up in your apartment does not mean I have to do the same. Who said I had to listen to you anyway?" he scowled.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke turned and started walking away, ignoring the blond, whose frustration grew only more, especially as the thought of what it would be like kissing Sasuke came back. In a flurry, the Uzumaki had gripped Sasuke's arm and spun the boy around to face him. "Listen to me, teme!" With that, Naruto leaned forward and set his lips firmly against Sasuke's own shocked ones.

Not only Sasuke, but all the girls fell deathly silent at the scene. They watched in horror as Sasuke melted into the touch and pushed his body forward more in order to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively, and the two battled to see who was stronger.

Naruto managed to back Sasuke against an alleyway wall and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. His hands clenched at the dark-haired boy's dark shirt as he tried to pull him closer.

Sasuke soon gathered his bearings and turned the tables quickly so that he had Naruto pinned to the wall instead. He let his hands wander down to slowly bring the Uzumaki's shirt up just enough to caress his tanned lower back.

Naruto couldn't help but moan at the feeling, but he quickly caught himself and hugged the other boy fiercely as he picked Sasuke up and made it so that Sasuke was back against the wall. He held the boy off his feet a few inches and continued to ravish him, weaving his hand into the Uchiha's dark hair, lightly tugging at the soft strands, not enough to hurt, but enough to let Sasuke know that Naruto had won.

After a few seconds, the two broke apart, both gasping for breath as they glared into each other's eyes. Neither blinked until Ino coughed from beside the group of wide-eyed girls, whose jaws were hanging open, their eyes bugging out. Many of the girls screamed, "NO!!!!" Most of them ran off crying and screaming and making a big scene.

Sasuke couldn't really be bothered by them, however. Grudgingly, he muttered something, averting his eyes to the street under his feet.

"What was that, teme?" Naruto smirked, leaning his face closer to the Uchiha's to see the anger broiling in those coal-like eyes.

"I said.. you win.. this time," Sasuke grumbled a little louder, "but next time, I will win."

"Oh, so you want there to be a next time?" Naruto grinned his foxy, sly grin as he setted Sasuke back onto his feet.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke stated blandly before pushing his lips against the blond's. It was a surprise attack. Naruto didn't care. He just pinned Sasuke back to the wall and grinned down at the Uchiha, who struggled to get out of Naruto's hold.

"Come on, let's take this somewhere else," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, and the blond smirked at the tremor that went through Sasuke's body.

"My place, Idiot?" Sasuke murmured, eyes glazed over with lust and revenge. He wanted to beat Naruto, and if they went to his place, then the Uchiha would have an advantage, or so he thought.

"Sure, teme," Naruto replied and suddenly pushed Sasuke away from him, causing the surprised Uchiha to stumble back against the alley wall. "Race you there!" Naruto called over his shoulder, all ready heading for Sasuke's with a sly, satisfied grin on his face.

"Idiot," Sasuke scoffed as his surprise wore off. Then, he tore off after the blond, ready to get his revenge and show Naruto that the Uzumaki could not win all the time.

* * *

Kyla: So? What do you think? Well, other than Merry Christmas, all I can think of to say is.. don't forget about the little review button! 


End file.
